Amusement assemblies, such as swing sets and other assemblies found, generally, in a park or playground, are used to entertain or amuse users when the users physically interact with the assemblies. For example, playgrounds often employ, among other assemblies, swing set assemblies, climbing structures, merry-go-rounds, rocking structures, and the like, for user amusement and play for all ages.
The users of such equipment are generally children and youth, therefore, design of such amusement structures present unique opportunities. First, amusement equipment aims to optimize user experience and entertainment, so that the user wants to continue to use the equipment. Memorable and fun user experiences may entice the user to return to the site of the equipment for more use and/or may lead the user to suggest that their friends or family visit the park. Such popularity of the equipment may entice other entities (e.g., municipal parks, private parks, families, etc.) to purchase similar equipment to entertain users on their respective properties.
However, amusement is not the only aim during the design of such equipment; safety is also an important factor in design. Even if a piece of equipment provides a thrilling user experience, it may not be appropriate in amusement situations if important safety considerations are not considered reducing the likelihood of the risk of injury to the user under normal recommended operating conditions. Additionally, amusement equipment may have to pass safety standards set by federal government regulations (e.g., regulations set forth by the United States Consumer Product Safety Commission), state regulations, provincial regulations, county regulations, city regulations, and/or any other government regulations. To that end, it is desired to design and create amusement equipment that optimizes user experience and enjoyment while maintaining a safe experience for the user and surrounding environment.
This Background section represents the inventor's thoughts and observations and is not intended to fully or accurately summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the observations in this section are expressly disclaimed as prior art.